Catherine
by Vol lady
Summary: An older widow, whom Nick thought of as a second mother when he was a kid, is in danger of losing her property to an adjoining landowner who claims it belongs to him. When the landowner's son begins "visiting" her a little too closely, Nick gets protective.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine

Chapter 1

Nick got hungry late at night and carrying a lantern, he wandered down the back stairs to the kitchen. He looked in the icebox to see what might be had. There was some roast beef left over from dinner. Nick pulled it out, found some bread, and made himself a sandwich.

Funny thing about the kitchen. The window faced some trees in the garden, and Nick noticed there was some light reflecting from the house onto those trees, more light than the lights from the porch should have caused. Nick thought about it. It must have been light coming from the library.

He finished his sandwich and carried his lantern into the library, to see if someone had left a light on there. When he went in, he found the library was very well lit – and his older brother was asleep in the chair behind the desk, draped over open books atop the desk and paper that he had made some notes on.

Jarrod was staying up all night working on something again.

Nick put his lantern down, reached over and shook his brother by the shoulder. "Wake up, Pappy."

Jarrod stirred with a "Hmmm?" and woke up. "Oh, what time is it?" he groaned and sat up with paper sticking to the side of his face. He peeled the paper off and put it back on the desktop.

"I don't know, but it's too late for you to be up doing this. What are you working on?"

"Motion for an injunction in a land dispute I've been hired on. I hate land disputes."

Nick sat down on the edge of the desk. "Then why'd you take the case?"

"It's Catherine Carmichael's."

An older woman who lived on a small spread just outside of town. Nick frowned. "Somebody's after her land? That's damned cruel, going after an old woman."

"I agree, so I took her case," Jarrod said, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Just fell asleep while I was working on it."

"Who's disputing her land?"

"Mitchell Cambridge."

"Oh, come on. That guy owns a good part of the land on the other side of Stockton. What does he need with Catherine Carmichael's?"

"It's not a question of needing it. Just a question of wanting it and feeling he is entitled to it. You know how Cambridge can be."

"Has he got a case?"

"Well, he's basing his claim on an old survey that seems to show his property encompasses all of Mrs. Carmichael's, and it's a valid survey. Her claim is pursuant to a deed, showing a different survey her husband had done about twenty years ago. They both have a case. Cambridge hasn't file suit yet, but I expect it at any time."

"Then Catherine should win if it goes to court."

Jarrod chuckled. "Nick, your sense of justice may be too simple for our legal system. But Cambridge is taking the simple route, too. He's trying to send his men onto her property to get a foothold on it. You know Catherine Carmichael. This is making her very uncomfortable but she's not about to cave in."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You mean we as in the Barkley family?"

"Yeah."

Jarrod heaved a sigh. "If you're thinking about sending our men out there to run Cambridge off, that's a lousy idea, Nick. People could get hurt. I'm gonna file for an injunction, and after that Cambridge will probably get a lawyer and file suit."

"When you gonna file for this injunction?"

"Now that you've got me awake again, I can finish this thing by morning and get it to the courthouse as soon as it opens, so yeah, Nick, you have helped without any bloodshed, so I thank you."

"Anytime, Big Brother," Nick said and got up. "Since my work is done, I'm going back to bed. Don't wear yourself to a frazzle, Jarrod, or Mother will have your hide."

Jarrod chuckled as Nick went out. He got up, went to the refreshment table and got himself a glass of water. He stretched, went back to his place behind the desk, and went back to work.

Nick made his way back up to bed, where he put the lantern out and climbed back in to go to sleep. But he was awake now, and thinking about Catherine Carmichael.

He remembered when he was a kid, there were plenty of times he'd take off from school before it was quite finished for the day, and he'd high-tail it over to Catherine Carmichael's place. Her husband was alive then, and they had no children, so they fawned over Nick whenever he came by. They did that with any kid who came by. Catherine would feed him cake and her husband, Jack, would pitch ball with him in the back yard of their house. Nick wasn't sure why that seemed so special to him, but it did. It was a sweet memory of being a kid, and getting away with skipping school with his adult co-conspirators.

He found out much later that his mother, his father and even Jarrod knew where he was all the time, and nobody ever punished him for running off from school, even though they should have. His mother told him that his visits had become so important to the Carmichaels that everyone just let him keep getting away with it.

Then, about thirteen years ago right after the war, Jack Carmichael caught pneumonia and died very fast, so fast that Catherine had no time to prepare herself for it. Nick remembered that even though he was an adult by then, he went to be with Catherine, and he even stayed at her side during the funeral. He had come to feel as close to the Carmichaels as they felt to him, and he didn't even realize it until Jack died.

But then Tom Barkley died, and Nick was in charge of a big ranching enterprise. He had little time anymore to visit Catherine, and right now, after hearing what Cambridge was trying to do to her, he regretted it terribly.

At breakfast in the morning, Nick asked, "Did you finish that injunction?"

"I stayed up all night and pulled it out," Jarrod said. "I'll take it in right after breakfast."

"I want to go with you," Nick said.

Jarrod looked surprised.

"Well, somebody has to make sure you don't fall asleep on the way and fall out of the saddle," Nick said.

Jarrod chuckled. "You have a point."

"And I want to go see Catherine with you."

"All right."

"Just who is this lady?" Heath asked. "Somebody you've been trying to court unsuccessfully?"

"No," Nick said with a smile full of memories. "An older woman who used to spoil me with attention when I was a kid, her and her husband."

"They didn't have any children of their own, so they fawned over Nick and he ate it up," Victoria said.

"Who wouldn't?" Nick said. "I used to sneak out of school to go see them. Thought I was getting away with something."

"But we were letting him get away with it," Jarrod said. "It was my job just to make sure he really was going to the Carmichaels'. Nick didn't have a clue we all knew what he was up to."

"It was a great time," Nick said.

"Why are you filing an injunction?" Heath asked.

"Mitchell Cambridge is laying claim to her land," Jarrod said. "He already has men trying to get onto her property. I need the injunction to get him to leave her alone, but that will probably prompt Cambridge to sue."

"And I don't want her to have to fight it alone," Nick said. Then he shrugged when Heath looked at him. "She was my second mother, after all."

Victoria smiled. "She and her husband were wonderful people. We knew that Nick could learn a lot from both of them. Theirs was a less volatile household than ours. We hoped some of that easy-going nature of theirs would rub off on Nick."

"You see how well that worked out," Jarrod said sarcastically.

"They did temper Nick a bit," Victoria said. "His tantrums are a lot milder now."

"Hey – " Nick said.

Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they rode up to the Courthouse and Jarrod dismounted, Nick stayed on his horse and said, "I'm gonna go on over to Catherine's. I'll meet you over there."

Jarrod said, "On one condition – if you run into any of Cambridge's men you stay clear of them. I mean it. Even if they try to provoke you, remember you are there to see an older woman. You don't want to get her hurt in this."

"How long are you gonna be? Five minutes at most?" Nick asked, and he took off.

Jarrod gave a brief shake of his head in exasperation. So much of Nick had never grown up. Jarrod decided he'd better hurry up and get over to Catherine's as quickly as possible, so he hurried into the courthouse to file the motion for injunction.

Catherine's home was only ten minutes or so from the edge of town, and luckily Nick didn't run into anyone at all before he pulled up and tethered his horse to the post outside her front door. She was in the side yard, hanging up laundry to dry. She heard him ride up and turned to look – and she looked frightened until she saw who it was. Then she broke into a smile.

"Nick!" she said with her arms wide.

Nick came to her and gave her a warm hug. "Ah, Mrs. Carmichael, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Well, you should bring those sore eyes of yours over here more often," she said. "Let me look at you."

She pulled back and gave him a once over.

"I haven't changed all that much," he said.

"I don't know – you might have gained another pound or two around the middle since I saw you last."

"Not me."

"Come inside, have some coffee."

"Think I will," Nick said, his arm around her as they walked into the house. "Jarrod's filing that motion with the court, so he should be here too in a few minutes."

"Two Barkley brothers! My lucky day!"

Nick opened the door for her and she went inside, with him right behind her. He took off his hat and gloves and left them on a small table just inside the front door.

The living room and kitchen were exactly as they had always been, to Nick's memory. He knew where every little thing was – of course he did, this had been his second home. He watched as Catherine went into the kitchen and poured some coffee, then brought it to the table just this side of the kitchen area.

"I haven't seen you in so long," Catherine said. "Jarrod's been keeping me up to date on what's happening with the family, but Nick, I miss seeing you. It's too bad you don't take a break from all that ranch work now and then."

"You're right, I should," Nick said and sat down with her at the table. He took a sip of the coffee she had put in front of him. It was good. "And I will. I miss you too, Mrs. Carmichael."

"So much that you forgot I asked you to call me Catherine years ago," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can't help it," Nick said with a grin. "Whenever I come in here, I turn back into that little kid who played hooky every chance he got and came over here."

"Oh, those were lovely days," Catherine said, and she seemed to be able to see them in her faraway look.

"I'm sorry for your trouble with Cambridge," Nick said. "I can't believe he's doing this, especially after all these years."

"He is creating quite an annoyance," Catherine said, "but I know I have the best lawyer in town."

"Jarrod said his men have been encroaching onto your property."

Catherine nodded. "I've caught them being nosy from a distance, but so far they haven't come near the house."

"If they do, you'd better let the sheriff know right away."

"He already comes by to check on me every few days. I suspect that's why they _haven't_ come near the house. But I will be happy when this is all settled, even if for some reason the court rules for Mr. Cambridge."

"If it does, you come to me for help getting resettled. I mean that."

Catherine smiled and reached for Nick's hand. "Nick, you're a wonderful man. I admit, I wondered a lot how you were going to turn out."

Nick feigned surprise. "Me?! I was always a gem of a boy."

Catherine laughed. "A gem with a flaw in it, maybe. You did get into your share of mischief."

Nick laughed, too. "And Mr. Carmichael got me out of a few scrapes, him and Jarrod, before my father ever found out."

Catherine's eyes went back through the years again. "I remember that time you got into a fight with the Wilson boys. You really thought you could beat all three of them by yourself."

"I got one down, and then Jarrod came along and the other two took off."

"And Jarrod brought you over here for me to clean you up so your mother wouldn't find out about it."

"Well, she found out anyway when my eye turned black and blue."

"We never have been able to break you of getting into fights."

Nick shrugged. "I guess maybe it's time for me to give fighting up. I'm rapidly getting old enough that I lose more than I win."

As Nick took another sip of his coffee, Catherine got up, saying, "You know, I think I'll have a cup of that myself."

She went into the kitchen and began to reach for the pot, but then she suddenly stopped, looking out the kitchen window. Nick noticed. "What is it, Catherine?"

"A man, out near the barn," Catherine said.

Nick got up and went out the door.

"Nick, wait!" she called and went for the door.

Jarrod happened to be riding up at the same time, and he saw Nick heading around the house to the barn. The man saw the two of them and took off.

Jarrod dismounted and joined his brother and Catherine. They all watched the man ride away. "Catherine, have they been coming this close to the house?" Jarrod asked.

"No," she said, "not until now."

"That looked like Andy Cambridge," Nick said.

"I think I'd better try to get a temporary restraining order right away," Jarrod said. "Catherine, do you have a pen and some paper handy?"

"Yes, come on in," Catherine said.

Soon they were all seated at the table, Nick and Catherine drinking coffee while Jarrod quickly penned a motion for a temporary restraining order. "If the judge grants this, and I think he will, it'll keep Cambridge's men away until the motion for injunction can be heard, and if he grants that, it'll keep them away until we get a trial on the merits."

"So you think we'll be filing suit?" Catherine asked.

"If Cambridge doesn't, I think we ought to, to clear title as soon as possible."

"Jarrod, what would you say to us sending a couple of our men here to stay with Catherine for a while?" Nick asked. "I don't trust Andy Cambridge as far as I can throw him."

"Let me see if I can get this TRO, Nick," Jarrod said. "The judge is so finicky, he might deny it because it's not on legal paper, but I'll try to impress on him that it's because the situation has suddenly gotten more urgent. And if he does deny it, we might want more than a couple men out here."

It wasn't long before Jarrod had three copies of the motion and order drawn up and was heading out the door.

"How long do you think this will take you, Jarrod?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Jarrod said, "but stay here with Catherine until I get back. With any luck, it won't be more than an hour or two, and I'll have the order in my hand. I'll take it to Cambridge first, and then I'll come back here. BUT don't let things boil over here, Nick."

"It won't be me who causes the problem," Nick said.

"Maybe not, but don't let any of Cambridge's men goad you into anything either. I don't think any of them will be back this close to the house today, but please, just watch it, all right?"

Nick nodded. "All right, Jarrod."

Jarrod nodded and gave a smile. "I'll be back before too long," he said, and he was out the door.

Nick watched him go, and Catherine watched Nick. He looked too worried. "Tell you what, Nick," Catherine said, and he looked around to her. "Why don't you help me finish hanging the laundry, and then we play some cribbage?"

Nick smiled. "I don't know. You get pretty cutthroat, as I recall."

"I'll go easy on you," Catherine said with a smile. "Coffee, clothesline and cribbage?"

Nick smiled. It was the best offer he'd had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod got very lucky. He was able to see the judge right away, and the man didn't hold it against him that his motion was not on legal paper (although he wanted a proper copy deposited with the court as soon as practicable). The judge signed the order, and Jarrod took off for Mitchell Cambridge's house.

The man lived in a style very much like the Barkleys. He was widowed with one son, Andy, only 22 years old. Jarrod didn't know the boy well, although he did know Cambridge. Cambridge and the Barkleys had had legal disputes before, and Jarrod had a couple disputes with him on behalf of other clients, but it wasn't all an adversarial relationship. On social occasions, they had gotten along pretty well.

As Jarrod rode up to the Cambridge house, he found it very quiet. No hands were around at all, and it was even Mitchell who answered the door. He was about five foot eight, very heavy, a little over 50 years old. "Well, Jarrod, this is a surprise. Come on in."

Jarrod went inside, removing his hat. "Mitchell, kinda quiet around here, isn't it?"

"Lots of work going on out in the field," Cambridge said as he closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

Jarrod took the papers out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He gave Cambridge one set. "You've probably been expecting this."

Cambridge saw the motion for injunction. "Yes, I have."

Jarrod handed him the temporary restraining order. "Maybe not this."

Cambridge read it and frowned. "Why this?"

"Come on, Mitchell. You know some of your men have been encroaching on Mrs. Carmichael's property."

"It's my property."

"Not until a court says it is. And Andy was out there just a few hours ago, right up to the house."

Cambridge looked angry now. "That's not so."

"Nick saw him, Mitchell. I just got the TRO half an hour ago. You have to keep your men and your son off the Carmichael property."

Cambridge huffed unhappily. "I'll give this to my attorney. We'll see what happens then."

"The TRO expires in ten days, but we should have a hearing on the motion for injunction before then. That's when you'll have to decide if you want to sue. If the judge grants the injunction, you'll have to keep your men clear of the Carmichael property for as long as he says."

Cambridge just glared at him.

"Unless we can reach some kind of agreement in the meantime," Jarrod said.

"The only agreement that will satisfy me is if the Carmichael woman vacates and turns the property over to me."

"Why are you in such a hurry, Mitchell?" Jarrod asked. "Seems to me you've had 20 years to bring this all up, and now all of a sudden you can't wait a few weeks to have it decided."

"I need the property, and it's rightfully mine," Cambridge said.

"What do you need it for? You have plenty of property as it is."

"It's mine, and I want it," Cambridge said. "That's all you need to know."

Jarrod sighed. "All right, but it seems to me you could at least let Catherine Carmichael live out her life at the home she shared with her late husband. How would you like it if someone insisted you give up the land you shared with Amelia?"

"Not very much, but that's beside the point," Cambridge said. "Now, Jarrod, you've served me with what you have to serve." Cambridge pulled the front door open.

"I trust Catherine won't have to worry about any visits from any of your men while this TRO is in effect," Jarrod said.

"I know what a court order means, Jarrod. We'll hash this out when the injunction is set for hearing, and if I have to sue to get title to that land, I'll sue. Good day."

Jarrod nodded a good-bye, put his hat on and left.

XXXXXXX

"Fifteen-two and I'm out," Catherine said.

Nick moaned. "How much do I owe you now?"

"Two thousand and three hundred dollars."

Their cribbage game was interrupted by the sound of a horse approaching. Nick held a hand up – he wanted Catherine to stay seated at the kitchen table. He got up and went to the door, his gun drawn. He looked out the window there, and reholstered his gun.

"It's Jarrod," he said.

Nick opened the door, and in a couple moments, Jarrod came in.

"Good news," Jarrod said, removing his hat, smiling. "I got the TRO and served it on Mitchell Cambridge. That should make sure you have peace and quiet and no visits from his men until the hearing on the injunction."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Nick said.

"Cambridge is a difficult man, but he won't disobey a court order," Jarrod said. "It could land him in jail. How have you two been? Or maybe I should ask, Nick, how much money have you lost?"

Catherine laughed. "Only twenty-three hundred dollars, but I think he was about to suggest double or nothing."

"I better get you out of here before you lose the ranch," Jarrod said.

Catherine's smile faded a bit. Nick noticed. "Actually, Jarrod, I was thinking I'd stay overnight and have you send a couple of the hands over tomorrow," he said. "Catherine has a pretty nice bunkhouse, and I'd be here just in case some of Cambridge's men didn't get the message."

Jarrod understood. "Is that all right with you, Catherine? Nick snores pretty loud, you know."

Catherine smiled again. "I'd be glad for the company, boys."

"Well, then," Jarrod said. "I'll leave you to your cribbage game and see who Heath wants to send over in the morning. Catherine, try not to worry about these legal proceedings. They're to protect you, and to make Mitchell Cambridge put up or shut up."

"And to get me clear title to my land," she said.

"That's the plan," Jarrod said.

Jarrod left again and in a few moments they heard him riding away.

"He's a good man, your brother," Catherine said and began shuffling the cards again.

"Yeah, he's quite a lot to live up to," Nick said and sat down again.

"Certainly you haven't been trying," Catherine said. "I mean, you're a good man yourself. You don't have to live up to his achievements. You have your own."

Nick smiled. "I'm not Jarrod."

"He's not you," Catherine said.

"You always did favor me, didn't you?" Nick asked.

"Well, I knew you always did feel a little intimidated by your big brother," Catherine said and handed Nick the cards.

Nick shuffled the cards himself. "Who says?"

"You did, all the time, at least until you took over the ranch. Then you came into yourself, or at least then you came to realize what a man you were. You and Jarrod are very different men, but both very good men and very talented at what you do."

"Now you're flattering me."

"No, not really. Just being sure you knew that I noticed how well you've done for yourself, especially since your father was killed. Not the same little contrary kid who used to come to my house while skipping school."

Nick smiled and began to deal. "All right. Double or nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy Cambridge was only 22, but he thought he was already as mature a man as he could be. He was engaged to be married to a girl of 18, one of the prettiest girls in town. He had been helping his father to run the Cambridge ranch since he was 18 himself, and he was ready to have his own spread.

Andy knew that the ranch that was supposed to be his was the Carmichael ranch. His father had promised him that as soon as they got the property ownership straightened out, the Carmichael place was his. Then he could marry the girl he wanted and begin living his own life, running his own ranch, all on his own terms.

He was impatient.

When he came in from the range and his father showed him the temporary restraining order Jarrod Barkley had delivered, the first thing Andy said was, "This can't be right. They can't get the court to do something like this without us having our say."

"They can, and they did," his father said, "but it's only temporary. It expires either when we have the hearing on the injunction or after ten days, whichever comes first."

"But you said this injunction thing was only gonna be temporary. What, they get two temporary things?"

"I'll talk to our lawyer tomorrow about filing suit," Cambridge said. "We'll have our say, son. The only reason for these temporary things is because our men have been going onto the property without that woman's permission."

"We're only checking out what's there, what's ours," Andy said.

"We? Didn't I tell you to stay away from that property?"

"I'm only checking on what's ours."

"Stay away. While this temporary restraining order is in effect, not you and not any our men can't go onto that property."

"We're not hurting anybody!"

"It doesn't matter! Now get hold of yourself and have some patience! It's just gonna take some time for this to work out, but it won't be much time – probably not even a month."

Andy looked like he was going to have a fit. "Becky and I want to get married in a month. If I don't have that property, she won't marry me."

"Well, then, maybe you're looking at the wrong girl," Cambridge said. "Any girl who wants things her way, when she wants them, is gonna be a whole lot for you to handle for the rest of your life."

"Pa, I want Becky and I want that property."

"And you'll have the property! But you can't go in there or ask our men to go in there, at least for now."

Andy turned circles in frustration, huffing and puffing like an anxious little kid.

His father said, "Look, why don't you have a drink and settle down."

"I don't want to have a drink and settle down."

"Well, do it anyway, because you best remember, that land is MINE, not yours, and if you don't toe the line and pay attention to these court orders, I'm not gonna give it to you! Now sit down and calm down!"

Andy was livid. As things stood, the land would be his father's if the won a court case, not his. If he wanted it, he would have to do what his father said. But the day was coming he'd be his own man, with his own property and his own family. His day was coming. Then – then, he'd have everything his way.

XXXXXXX

Nick spent the night in the bunkhouse. It was small and not particularly well appointed, but at least he got a good night's sleep. In the morning, he got up and looked around the property. There was no one around at all and no sign that anyone had been here during the night. Perhaps that temporary restraining order of Jarrod's had done the trick.

He could smell coffee and bacon coming from the house, and he knocked on the front door. Catherine answered in a few moments. "My goodness, Nick, certainly you don't have to knock before you come in."

Nick came in, putting his hat and gloves on that table by the door. "I didn't want to alarm you. I checked around. I didn't see anyone and I didn't see any tracks either, so I think everything is fine."

"It'll be nice to be able to breathe for a few days," Catherine said. "Sit down. I'll bring you some coffee."

Nick sat down at the table. "Jarrod is going to send over a couple of our hands. I really don't want you to be alone in this."

"Nick, this could last a while," Catherine said and put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"It doesn't matter," Nick said. "We Barkleys take care of our friends."

"Well, I thank you," Catherine said and went back to the stove. "Two eggs or three?"

Nick smiled. "Three, thank you. I didn't hear you go out to the hen house."

"I got out very early this morning."

"And I got up pretty late," Nick said. "Forgive my laziness. I should have been up to get the eggs for you."

"Don't give it another thought," Catherine said.

"You know, I enjoyed being here with you last night. Reminded me of old times."

"Me, too," Catherine said and cracked eggs into the fat left when she lifted out the bacon. "Anytime you want to come by, you're definitely welcome."

"I wish I could come by more often," Nick said, a bit wistfully. "Since I took over running the ranch, I hardly have time to breathe."

"I hope Heath has been a help to you."

"Yeah, he has, a really big help. Kind of amazing how well that boy just fit right in. But the books are still up to me and Jarrod, and that's where most of my time off the range goes."

"How do you want these eggs, Nick?"

"Over easy, please," Nick said.

"Nick," Catherine said, suddenly more thoughtful, "do you think Jarrod will be able to win this case of mine, if it goes to court? Am I going to get to stay here?"

Nick sighed. "I don't know for sure, Catherine. I just know he's the best lawyer around and he'll do everything he can to win it."

"This is all I have left, you know. Jack is buried here. If I have to leave, I'm not sure where I'll go."

Nick got up, went to the kitchen and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't give that another thought. You won't be homeless, I guarantee that."

She patted his hand with a sad smile. "I'd always hoped that Jack and I would grow old together right here. He worked so hard to make it a good ranch, but since he died, I've only managed to just keep it afloat. Still, it's my home, and I want to live out my life here."

"We'll do everything we can to see that happens, Catherine. I promise."

Catherine flipped the eggs, and Nick found the plate with the bacon and held it for Catherine to move the eggs to it, which she did in only a few seconds. Nick gave her a peck on the cheek.

Catherine smiled and brought her cup of coffee to the table as Nick sat down to eat. "What time will you have to leave?"

"When our hands get here, and that ought to be within the next hour. I'll be back, though. Couple of days at the latest. And make sure you put our hands to work. I don't want them getting lazy."

"I'll find a few things for them to do," Catherine said.

Nick wolfed down his food fairly quickly, wiped his mouth, finished his coffee and then took his plate and fork to the kitchen sink. He washed it up himself and poured another cup of coffee, which he brought back to the table.

Catherine was smiling.

"What?" Nick asked.

"That's what I love, a man who does his own dishes."

Nick laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Barkley men who were to take over for Nick arrived not long after Nick finished breakfast. Nick told them what to look for and how to handle it if any of Cambridge's men came onto the property ("don't shoot unless they shoot first – just let them you know you've seen them and let me or Jarrod know what happened"). He also told them to do the chores that Mrs. Carmichael asked them to do. They were good men. Nick knew he didn't have to worry about them.

Nick made his way out to where Heath was tending herd with most of the other Barkley men. As he approached, Heath smiled and asked, "So how was life with your other mama last night?"

"She plays a mean game of cribbage, I'll tell ya," Nick grinned. "We didn't have any other unexpected visitors, though."

"That's good," Heath said. "Jarrod told us he got the restraining order and he didn't think there would be any more trouble."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see on that. I love that lady, Heath. She was like another mother to me when I was a kid. I'd hate to see her run off that property."

"Jarrod will take care of her. We had a problem with visitors of our own last night."

"What?"

"Don't know. Nobody saw anything, but something was keeping the cattle stirred up. Coyotes, maybe."

Nick sighed. "Did they get any of the stock?"

"No, but if they were coyotes or anything else with four legs or even two, they might be back tonight."

"Can't imagine there are any two-legged types who would want to keep our cattle uphappy."

"Unless they just want to make sure all the hands and us are out here and not somewhere else."

"What are you thinking?"

"Ah, nothing really. Just not sure what happened last night. I'm not ready to rule anything out."

"Well, I'll be here tonight," Nick said. "We'll keep a close look out if there's any problem and at least nail down what we're dealing with." Then he turned off to chase some strays he had spotted toward the back of the herd.

XXXXXXX

At about the same time, Andy Cambridge was tending his father's herd very near the Carmichael property, and his eye was roaming from the herd to the land on the other side of the fence. His men had torn down part of the fence and Catherine Carmichael had not had it rebuilt, so the easy way onto the property he wanted was sorely tempting him.

No, "wanted" wasn't the right word. Andy knew that land was rightfully his. He had every right to go over there if he wanted to, and he wanted to. He wasn't even sure why, except he could see the herds of horses and cattle he was going to have grazing on that land just beyond the fence. He could see the Carmichael house in his mind's eye and he could see the changes he was going to make to it once he moved in there with his bride. He could see how he was going to repair and enlarge the barn and the corral, and he could see the larger bunkhouse and the many hired hands of his own he was going to have working for him.

He didn't see why he was going to have to wait for these things even one day, much less a month or more. He wanted to scope out the house and barn and corral again, right now.

"Don't do it, Andy," his father's foreman said, seeing where Andy's gaze was going.

Andy looked over at him. "Shouldn't you be minding the herd, Piller?"

"Yeah," the foreman said, "and that's why I don't need to be minding you, too. Your father told me about the restraining order. We need to keep to it if you're gonna have a good chance at getting that land for yourself."

Andy looked hard at the man, then looked at the broken fence again, then back at the foreman. "You mind the herd, Piller. I'll mind me."

Andy started to head for the broken fence. The foreman cut ahead of him and blocked his way. "Andy, your pa would have my hide if you cross that fenceline. If you can't pay attention to the cattle in front of you here, I'm gonna have to send you back to the main house with your tail between your legs."

"You work for ME, Piller, not the other way around."

"No, I work for your pa. Now you get your #$ back to the main house, or I'm gonna send somebody to fetch your pa instead."

Andy moved for the broken fence line again, and again Piller blocked his way. In a moment, he had two other men blocking the way with him. He had filled all the men in on what was happening with the land dispute.

Andy glared at Piller, looking like he was ready to tear into him, but he knew he was outnumbered. He turned his horse and headed in the other direction, for the main house.

Piller sighed. "Damn kid's gonna ruin his own chances to get that land over there," he said to the men beside him.

"Might be a good thing if he did," one of the other men said. "Kid needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"That's not our job," Piller said. "We better get back to what is."

The men went back to work, and Piller kept a good eye on Andy as he rode away. He agreed that maybe Andy would be better off learning a lesson in this than in winning any land, but he put that out of his mind as soon as Andy was out of sight. Whatever happened, happened. At least if Andy won that land, Piller knew the boy would be out of his hair. That wouldn't bother him at all.

XXXXXXXXX

Things had been quiet at Catherine's home all day, so she felt comfortable inviting the two Barkley hands in for dinner at her kitchen table. They were two brothers – Don and David North – both big, strapping guys in the mid-twenties. Catherine fixed up huge plates full of steak, potatoes and greens, and the North boys dug in happily.

"Mrs. Carmichael, you sure do know how to feed a hungry man," David, the older of the two, said as he finished up and polished off a glass of milk.

"I kept you boys hopping with chores today," Catherine said, "and I do appreciate the fact that the barn roof doesn't leak anymore and my clothesline poles aren't falling down."

"It's been kinda nice doing something other than punching cows," Don said. "What have you got for us tomorrow?"

"The corral fence needs to be renailed in a lot of places," David said, "and that loft in the barn has a couple of supports just itching to fall down."

"Well, I guess that's what I'll have you do tomorrow," Catherine said. "I want to keep you around the house here, at least for a few days. Did Nick say when he'd be coming back?"

"No, ma'am, he didn't," David said, "but if I know the boss, he'll be back in another day or two. He sure does like you, Mrs. Carmichael."

"And I can see why," Don said, smiling at his empty place.

"Nick and I go way back to when he was a boy," Catherine said. "He used to come visit quite a bit."

They suddenly heard a horse whinny outside. Don and Dave looked at each other, then got up and went out the front door. They saw somebody riding off, but they couldn't tell who it was. They came back in.

"Were you expecting anybody, Mrs. Carmichael?" David asked.

"No," she said. "You didn't get a look at who it was?"

"No."

Don and David looked at each other. "Guess we better mention this to the boss when he comes back over," Don said.

David said, "We're not gonna leave you on your own, Mrs. Carmichael. We'll keep close watch until Nick can get back over here and decide what he wants to do."

Catherine sighed. "I can't believe any of the Cambridge men would be over here, what with a court order in effect."

"Court orders don't mean much to some men," David said. "That's why Nick had us stay here in the first place. The boss don't assume anybody's gonna listen to a court."

Catherine picked up the empty plates from the table, wishing there were some way she could contact Nick or Jarrod right away, but she didn't want her guards to leave her alone. She didn't even want one of them to go away. Nick was not the only one who didn't assume anybody was going to obey a court order.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get some sleep, Nick," Heath said, looking down at his brother lying on the ground, his back against the underside of his saddle. "We'll wake you up if anything suspicious crops up."

Nick grunted. "Can't seem to sleep. It's not what's going on around here."

Heath sat down beside him. "Catherine Carmichael?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just feel uneasy about things out there. I don't think Cambridge is gonna pay any attention to that restraining order Jarrod got."

"If he doesn't, he'll be going to jail."

"Assuming anything can be pinned on him. I just don't like any of it, Heath. Woman's getting older, living her last years without her husband and the vultures are already gathering to eat her up. I keep thinking I ought to be over there."

"The North boys will take care of her."

"I know, it's not that. I just want to be there to take care of her. Hell, you had a different mother than our mother. She was your real mother, but the point is, you've had two mothers. So have I, in a way. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. You come to feel like two women are your mothers. You come to care almost as much for one as for the other. I feel that way about my mother and yours. I can see you'd feel that way about your mother and Mrs. Carmichael. You don't want to let either one of them down."

"No, I don't. I think if things are pretty quiet here tonight, I'm gonna go over to her house tomorrow and just spend the daytime helping her out for as long as this restraining order runs. I'll send one of the North boys back."

"Well, even if we have a little action here tonight, I don't see any reason you can't go on over there tomorrow. We can handle things without you if you'd rather stay overnight there."

Nick looked up at his younger brother, at the smile on his face in the light from the fire. Nick couldn't help but smile, too. "Yeah, okay, I just might do that."

Heath got up and went back on his guard duty. And Nick snuggled down and finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Nothing did happen that night with the herd, so Nick went back to the Carmichael ranch as soon as he finished eating breakfast in the morning. When he got there, he found the North boys already at work in the barn, before it got too hot. They gave him a grin, and he decided he needed to leave both of them there, at least until the barn was repaired. He went into Catherine's house, although he knocked first.

"Nick!" she said. She was cleaning dishes in the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron as she came to the door. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I just got a little eager to see how things were going. Any problems last night?"

She lost her smile and nodded. "Some stranger came into the yard yesterday, just after supper. He took off before either of the North boys could see who he was."

Nick scowled. "Now, I don't like that."

"I was thinking I'd send one of the North boys over to tell Jarrod, but they're working on the barn. Maybe you could go."

"He's probably at his office in town by now," Nick said, checking the clock on the mantle over the fireplace. "I'll go – won't take me ten minutes to get there. He might want to come back and check it out with the North boys himself. You just don't worry. I'll go talk to him and be back before you know it."

Catherine smiled again, happy Nick had come and she could get word to Jarrod today. Maybe Jarrod would want to lean on Cambridge about the restraining order again.

True to his word, Nick was at Jarrod's office in town within ten minutes. Jarrod's secretary was not there, so Nick went right into his brother's office, and Jarrod was there, behind his desk, staring out the window. He didn't even blink when Nick came in the door.

"Jarrod," Nick said.

Jarrod jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Nick said.

"I was just thinking," Jarrod said. "Went off somewhere for a few minutes. What's up, Nick?"

"Catherine Carmichael had another visitor yesterday. Whoever it was took off before the North boys could identify him. I want you to go have another talk with Cambridge and tell him you're gonna see he goes to jail the next time she has another visitor."

Jarrod scowled. "I will, even though if nobody can see it's one of his men who 'visiting,' I can't get him arrested."

"He might only need a friendly reminder. It would put Catherine's mind at ease if you gave him one."

Jarrod got up. "You head on back to her place. I'll go see Cambridge and meet you at Catherine's in an hour or so."

XXXXX

It took Jarrod nearly half an hour to get to Cambridge's place. Again, Cambridge was the one who answered the door. As soon as he saw it was Jarrod there, his face took on a "you again" look. Cambridge did not let him in.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Someone has been riding onto Mrs. Carmichael's property, right up to the house, just to annoy her apparently," Jarrod said. "It needs to stop."

"Who says it's one of my boys?"

"Your boys are the only ones who ride in and ride off when they're spotted. Stop it right away, Mitchell, or I'll go to the court with a violation of the restraining order. You don't want or need that."

Cambridge looked like he was thinking deeply, maybe trying to figure out who was bothering Catherine – or maybe he already knew. "I'll check into it. You do what you think you need to do, but it's not me and I'm not telling anybody else to do it. If it's one of my boys, he's acting on his own."

"Whatever it is, stop it."

Jarrod turned and went back to his horse. Cambridge watched him mount up and ride away before he slammed his fist into the door frame.

XXXXXXX

Jarrod was at Catherine's door within half an hour. It was Nick who let him in. He took of his hat as he entered, saying, "Well, I talked to Cambridge, and he claimed he didn't know anything about anyone coming up to your house."

"Figures," Nick said.

Jarrod noted the cribbage board and cards set up on the table. "Have you lost the ranch yet?" he asked.

"No," Nick protested.

"Good thing he hasn't, or Cambridge would claim that, too," Catherine said. "Thank you for going over there, Jarrod."

"I really can't a grip on what's going on over at the Cambridge place," Jarrod said. "After talking to Mitchell, I think he really is telling the truth. He really has been trying to obey the restraining order, which means one of his men is the one who isn't. There's got to be a reason somebody at his place wants to keep harassing you. The only person I can think of who might do that despite what Cambridge says is Andy, his son."

"It was Andy who was here before. The only reason Andy would do it is if he wants the land for himself," Nick said.

Jarrod nodded. "He's come of age. I've heard he's engaged to be married. It would explain all of this – the sudden urgency to get Catherine out, the men riding up here just to annoy you."

"My land is supposed to be his wedding present," Catherine said.

Jarrod nodded. "It's just a guess, but it would explain things pretty nicely. Which is why we shouldn't put too much stock into it."

"And it doesn't matter a whole lot anyway," Nick said. "Even if we could prove it was Andy, that wouldn't stop his bothering Catherine."

"If someone could identify him on the property here, I could get a restraining order against him personally," Jarrod said.

Nick rubbed his eyes. "That's so slow, so chancy. Whoever it is is being careful we don't get a good look at him."

"Are you staying here all day?" Jarrod asked his brother.

Nick nodded. "I'll spend the night in the bunkhouse and send the North boys back to the herd. We've had someone or something bothering them out there, too."

"Well, I wish I could get a restraining order against coyotes, but so far no judge has ever been willing to sign one," Jarrod said with a little grin, and he swatted his brother playfully with his had as he turned to go back outside. "I'll make sure Mother knows you won't be home for dinner. Catherine, try not to worry. You have the best body guard there is on your side."

Nick let Jarrod out the door and watched as he mounted up and rode away. Then he turned to Catherine and said, "I'm going to tell the North brothers they can go back out to the herd after they finish up the barn – that is, if you don't mind me being your body guard for a few days."

Catherine smiled. "Not at all – but I might put you to work a bit."

Nick grabbed his hat and as he left, said, "That's fine. I can work off my cribbage debt."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Maybe I should go over there tomorrow," Victoria said as soon as Jarrod told her that Nick would be staying at Catherine's for a few days. "Not that Nick isn't good company. Catherine could just use all the moral support she can get."

"Not a bad idea," Jarrod said as he poured himself some scotch. "She's a strong woman and she's tough to intimidate, but this business of men riding up to the house and then riding away before anyone can identify them is getting pretty old."

"I'll go with you, Mother," Audra said. "We can take her some of the sugar cookies Silas made today."

"Nick will dispose of them pretty fast," Jarrod said, sipping his scotch and coming over to stand at the fireplace.

"Nick is sweet to look out for her," Audra said.

"Nick and Catherine go way back," Victoria said with a smile. "He started leaving school early to go over to see her and Jack when he was only seven years old."

"Couldn't you keep him corralled?" Audra asked Jarrod.

Jarrod smiled. "Never tried. Once I figured out that's where he was going, Mother said to let him be, just make sure that's where he really was going."

"Jack and Catherine never had any children," Victoria said. "Letting Nick be their surrogate was good for them, and it tamed him a bit, too."

"I can't imagine what he'd be like if he hadn't been tamed," Audra said.

Jarrod laughed and was still laughing as Heath came in the door. He headed straight for the refreshment table and was pouring himself some whiskey as he said, "Mother, I'm going to get some dinner at the chuck wagon. We've had something spooking the herd and I want to be out there all night, so don't expect me for breakfast either."

"Do you need Nick to come back?" Jarrod asked.

"No, I'd rather not ask him," Heath said. "We just can't see what it is. Something comes in and runs off before we can even catch a look at what it is."

"Sounds like Catherine's place," Jarrod said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Heath said. "You don't think there can be any connection, do you?"

"I don't see how," Jarrod said. "Why would Cambridge want to spook our herd? It doesn't get him anything as far as getting Catherine's land is concerned."

"Well, maybe tonight somebody will spot whatever it is that's after us."

"Have you lost anything?"

"No, not yet. I'd mainly just hate to see somebody get hurt chasing whatever it is in the dark."

Victoria exchanged looks with Jarrod. He understood what she wanted him to say. "You want me out there tonight, Heath?" he asked.

"Could use the extra hand," Heath said.

Jarrod downed the rest of his scotch and headed for the stairs, saying, "Let me get changed and I'll head out with you now."

"Watch yourselves out there, Heath," Victoria said.

"Don't worry, we will," Heath said and poured himself another quick shot.

XXXXXXXX

Nick sent both the North brothers out to the herd that night and stayed at Catherine's alone. After dinner and a few games of checkers, Nick settled himself down in the bunkhouse and quickly fell asleep.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up hearing something outside. It sounded like a horse being ridden slowly, and he immediately thought Catherine was having unwelcome company. He got up very quietly, pulled on his boots, took his gun out of its holster and slipped out the door into the yard.

He didn't see anything, but he heard the sound of the horse again, off toward the barn. Suddenly, he saw someone on horseback throwing a torch into the barn. One man was all he saw. He raced toward the barn, taking two shots at the man.

Nick got a look at the man but he didn't hit either the man or the horse. They both came at him at a gallop, and Nick just wasn't able to make it out of the way in time. The man ran over him like he was just another bump in the road.

The man galloped away as the fire began to consume all the dry hay in the barn. The horses inside, Catherine's and Nick's, were screaming in fear. Catherine came running out of the house, and she immediately headed for the barn. Covering her mouth, she ran in and got the horses free. They ran off but stopped just beyond the house.

Catherine came running back out. The bottom of her skirt was on fire, but she was able to slap it out quickly. Then she ran to Nick, who was lying in the dirt, face down and still. "Nick! Nick!"

He didn't move. In the light from the barn fire, Catherine could see that there was blood on his face. Catherine, never a woman to panic, knew he needed help and she had to be the one to get it.

In her girlhood, she had often ridden horses bareback and without bridle. She hadn't done it in years, but now she had to. Carefully, slowly so as not to spook him, she made her way to where her horse stood nervously watching her.

"Easy, Poker," she kept repeating. "It's only me. Easy now."

Nick's horse was more skittish, but didn't run, and that kept Poker from taking off. Catherine grabbed hold of his mane and swung up onto his back. He whinnied and moved around uncomfortably, but she got him going in the right direction and ran him as fast as she could into town. Nick's horse followed along, and in about ten minutes, she got them both stopped in front of the doctor's house.

XXXXXXX

It was about an hour past sunup when Ciego came riding out where the herd was grazing, and he found Heath and Jarrod fairly quickly. Jarrod saw him coming first, and he said, "Heath – Ciego's here."

They both grew frightened. Ciego came up fast and pulled to a stop with them. "Senora Barkley sent me to get you. Senor Nick has been hurt at Senora Carmichael's place. He's at the doctor's in town. They want you to come."

Heath gave a yell to McCall to take over, and he and Jarrod took off for town right away. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they tethered their horses and hurried in, finding their mother and sister already there in the waiting room.

"What happened? How is he?" Jarrod asked fast.

"We're not sure," Victoria said, looking exhausted, and Jarrod took her into his arms.

Heath put his arms around Audra.

Victoria said, "Someone put a torch to Catherine's barn. Nick tried to stop him, but it looks like he was run down by the man. Catherine came for help. They brought Nick in about two hours ago and we got here an hour ago, but so far the doctor hasn't been able to tell us anything. Nick is unconscious and he isn't waking up."

By the time she was finished, she was in tears. Jarrod held her tighter. Heath said, "I'm gonna talk to the doc," and he went into the examining room.

Nick lay there on the table, but he did move – he bent his knee up and then laid his leg flat again. Heath closed the door behind him, and the doctor didn't chew him out for coming in. Instead, the doctor waved him over.

Nick looked up at him. His head was bandaged, and his face was bruised. He closed his eyes when he saw Heath.

"How's he doing?" Heath asked.

"Is Jarrod here? I gotta talk to him," Nick said, barely above a whisper.

Heath nodded, went back to the door, stuck his head out and called his older brother in. Jarrod came right in, and Heath said, "He's awake."

Jarrod went to Nick's side and was immediately relieved to see his brother looking up at him. "How do you feel, Nick?"

"Like a horse ran over me," Nick said, "which is what happened. Jarrod – " Nick reached a hand for him.

Jarrod took hold of it. "Right here."

"Jarrod, it was Andy Cambridge. I saw him in the light from the fire."

Jarrod began to feel his anger rising up inside of him. He looked up at the doctor, who said, "He's got a concussion and some nasty bruising here and there, but he'll be all right in time."

Jarrod nodded. "I'll send Mother and Audra in, Nick, and I'll go get a warrant to have Fred arrest Andy."

Nick closed his eyes again. "Look after Catherine, too, please. I don't know where she is."

Dr. Merar said, "I understand she's gone home. The sheriff took her back and left a deputy with her. Her house is all right. Thank heaven there was no wind – only the barn burned."

Nick sighed. "That's good."

The doctor shook him. "Stay awake now, Nick."

"I will," Nick said. "I want to be awake when Jarrod comes back to tell me Andy Cambridge is locked up."

"Soon as I can," Jarrod said. He looked at Heath and said, "I'll tell Mother and Audra to come in. You look after things here, all right?"

Heath nodded and said, "Go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jarrod hurried into the sheriff's office and found the sheriff there, behind his desk. "Andy Cambridge," Jarrod said. "I want a warrant."

"Nick woke up? He identified him?" the sheriff asked as he got up.

Jarrod nodded.

It was barely half an hour later that Jarrod and Sheriff Madden rode up the Cambridge house. The sheriff knocked loudly and Mitchell Cambridge opened the door in only a few seconds.

Sheriff Madden held the warrant up for Cambridge to see. "We've come to arrest Andy, Mitchell. We have a witness who saw him torch the barn at the Carmichael house and run Nick Barkley down with his horse early this morning."

"That can't be," Cambridge said. "Andy's been out with the herd all night."

"Where's the herd?" Jarrod asked.

Cambridge didn't answer.

The sheriff said, "I have a warrant, Mitchell, and I'm gonna take him in or take you in for obstruction. Where is he?"

Cambridge looked from Jarrod to the sheriff. "I'll take you there," he finally said and came out with them.

About half an hour later, the three of them rode up to Cambridge's herd of about 300 head of cattle, tended to by 20 men or so. It took them a minute to spot Andy, and then as they drew close, Andy spotted them.

And took off at a mad gallop, away from the herd.

Jarrod and the sheriff took off after him right away, Cambridge right behind them. "Andy! Andy!" Cambridge kept yelling, trying to stop his son before the sheriff or Jarrod took a shot at him.

The chase went on for a good five minutes, no one losing or gaining ground. Jarrod's anger was rising higher and higher, but at least part of him hoped the sheriff would get to Andy before he did. Andy finally made it to the main road to town and began to gain ground but then his horse stumbled and went down. Andy landed hard on the dirt road and rolled over onto his back, while the horse limped off into the grass.

Jarrod and the sheriff arrived and dismounted fast, Mitchell Cambridge right behind them. Cambridge moved fast toward his son, but there was no concern in him that the boy might be hurt. He grabbed Andy by the shirt front and pulled him up.

"You stupid idiot!" he yelled over and over.

Jarrod quickly pulled Cambridge off the boy. "Let him go, Mitchell! Let him go!"

Andy looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, but he was beginning to recover. The sheriff bent beside him, saying, "Son, you are in one helluva lot of trouble."

Andy caught his breath and closed his eyes.

"You couldn't wait, could you?!" Cambridge yelled at his son. "A month maybe and you just couldn't wait! Of all the idiot things! You try to burn the woman out, and then you pull this idiot thing trying to run away! I oughtta rip out the half an ounce of brain you have and feed it to the pigs!"

Jarrod kept holding the man back and pulled him farther away as the sheriff pulled Andy to his feet. Andy's horse was limping badly on three legs, and his fourth leg dangled uselessly from a break. Cambridge pulled away from Jarrod and marched over to the horse, and shot him dead.

Cambridge turned on his son again. "And now you've cost me a good horse! Of all the idiot – "

Jarrod grabbed hold of him again. "Mitchell – "

Cambridge's foreman and another men who had been with the herd and saw what was going on came riding up to them then. Cambridge waved his hand in the air, told them he needed one of their horses and had one of them stay with the dead horse while the other went for a couple men to bury the horse. As he talked to them, the sheriff tied Andy's hands in front of him. The boy didn't say a thing as his father walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Jarrod grabbed Cambridge again. "Let it be, Mitchell!"

The sheriff put Andy on one of the horses the two men had ridden in on. Then he, Jarrod and Cambridge mounted up, and the four of them rode toward town.

XXXXXXX

When Jarrod got back to Dr. Merar's office, Nick was actually sitting up slightly in the bed in the doctor's sick room. Victoria, Audra and Heath were with him. He still looked green and like he could be sick any minute, but he looked at Jarrod anxiously and nearly tried to get up.

Heath pushed him down.

Nick asked, "You got Andy?"

Jarrod nodded. "Got more than Andy. He's in jail, and I've had a long talk with Mitchell. He was livid to find out Andy had torched the barn and attacked you. And, believe it or not, Andy was behind the mischief bothering our herd. Seems he was trying to get as many of our men away from Catherine's place and out there as he could."

"I don't believe it," Heath said, even though he had thought there might have been a connection. "How'd you get him to own up to that?"

"I didn't," Jarrod said. "Mitchell did. The sheriff and I practically had to peel him off the boy. He was so angry that Andy was confessing everything he ever did in his life. AND Mitchell and I went to see his lawyer. He's dropping the claim for Catherine's property. He's gonna be spending his time and his money trying to keep Andy from doing too much time in prison."

"Mitchell must be devastated," Victoria said.

Jarrod nodded. "He pretty much fell apart as we were leaving his lawyer's office."

"He sure earned that," Nick said and sank back down.

"It turns out," Jarrod said, "that Mitchell wanted the property to give Andy as a wedding present. Andy just couldn't wait for it. Now he's gonna have to wait forever, and I expect his engagement is over now, too."

Audra shook her head. "How sad. He was a pretty good boy when we were growing up. I wonder what happened."

"Greed happened," Jarrod said. "How are you feeling, Nick?"

"Better now," Nick said. "And better still when the doctor lets me go home."

Dr. Merar stepped into the room as Nick was saying that. "Tomorrow maybe," he said, "but here's something that should cheer you up."

Catherine came in, a tiny smile on her face until she saw Nick and he grinned at her. She grinned at him. "Well, you look better than the last time I saw you," she said.

Nick reached for her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, taking his hand. "I only lost the barn. Your horse and mine are all right, but your tack and your saddle are gone."

"None of that is anything that can't be replaced," Heath said. "We can have some hands out there this afternoon to start cleaning up, and it's been a while since we had a good old barn raising in these parts."

"And that was one raggedy old saddle Nick was using anyway," Audra said with a smirk.

"Hey – " Nick said.

"Catherine brought some good chicken soup, Nick," Dr. Merar said. "My wife is heating it up now. It's perfect medicine for you."

Nick sighed, closed his eyes and smiled. "I feel like a million bucks."

"So do I," Catherine said, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek that did not carry a bruise.

Nick sighed again. "Make that a million and a half."

The End


End file.
